bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Social Icons Code var SocialMediaButtonsNamespaces = 6, 14, 500, 502, 1201; var SocialMediaButtons = { position: "top", colorScheme: "color:#FF0000", buttonSize: "default", wikiTwitterAccount: "BleachWikia" }; importScriptPage('SocialIcons/code.js','dev'); I believe this is the correct code. Add it to MediaWiki:Wikia.js. May I? Hello Salubri, I am Zikimura, a mostly fanon editor, though I do edit in official wikis on occassion. I wish to ask you if I can use the contents of the article of the Gotei 13 for (eventually) writing my own in TBF wiki. If you agree, I'm gonna copy it for now and use it as a template for later, when I properly decide on where I'll be heading with my characters. I understand if you don't want to. Thanks for your time and sorry to bother you :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Technique Templates Hey, I know you said you would make the technique templates for Quincy, Fullbring, and Zanpakutō techniques after you decided what color to use for the Zanpakutō technique template, but I've gone ahead and put together the templates myself to take some work off of you. However, I haven't published the edits yet so as to avoid accidentally incurring your wrath, so would you mind me publishing the templates and making the necessary changes? P.S. I decided to use for the Zanpakutō technique color because that's the color of the Zanpakutō spirit character infobox and the color of the Quincy and Fullbringer technique templates are those of their respective character infoboxes, namely and .--Xilinoc (talk) 01:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request for: Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki Link to Wiki wordmark: Click Here The wiki is a resource hub on everything related to the Manga: Shokugeki No Soma, although it has 110 pages every page is well edited and has tremendous information. It is only recently that we have decided to grow our community and getting affiliated with other wikis is a part of that growth. Signature: User:Torquil 11:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC), Hope things turn out well ^_^ A little advice Hello i am Mr.Rig and Zig a admin from Courage The Cowardly Dog wiki i recently started editing on this site but i'm not sure what i can do to help out do you have any articals that need help as you have been here a long time and i am rather recent. Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 19:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) My Question Hey, Sal could you please view my question on Nanao page, about her Shunpo skills. Naruto 45 (talk) 21:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Questions about posting questions. I have no idea what i am doing. Anyway i have two questions i would like to ask neither are really about bleach but are in the bleach area. The 1st would be about fanfics. Do people like them in general (depending on the writer). Or just the characters. No writing fanfic plots here just yes/no and why answers. Doubt this one will go but there is a what would be your zanpukto thread here. 2nd would be. Since bleach is ending what are some other manga readers of bleach like? Has i am looking for others but there is just so many all there would like to get a general idea where to look. The questions would try to be in more detail but you get the idea right? Tryed to wait for admins in chat but everyone seems to be gone for now. And of course 5 secs after i post this Xilinoc posts something oh well not going to spam everyone. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 05:17, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat window size updated Hey I just got back from NY so sorry for the unexplained absence. I have been meaning to do this, so I finally have the chat window the same size as the wiki background. Hopefully once its updated everything should look great.-- 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Some food for thought I was browsing around the Avatar wiki and they recently updated their main page portal to be more interactive. http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki Do you think we could do anything similar on our main page?-- 00:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Tie Break Vote Hi, when you get a chance, the featured quote for the main page requires a tie break vote. 11:48, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Stuff that's not Bleach Just in case you hadn't seen it yet